The Werewolf's Vengeance
by 7LayersDeep
Summary: Zoey and Shawn's life is complicated enough until they find out about the soulmate principal...


The Werewolf 's Vengeance

by : Briana Spears

edited by : Bailey Walsworth & Jennifer Spears

_Dedicated to Shonie Parris. A great friend of mine that never had the chance to read my story. I miss her greatly. _

Chapter One

Zoey Andrews hated the feeling in the pit of her stomach on her way to school that morning. She was nervous about going back to school after a wonderful summer. Was it? She just couldn't shake this feeling, since her best friend, Shawn Wilson, left for an all-excused-trip to Italy for four weeks for an art contest he entered over the summer. This feeling told her that something bad was going to happen and very soon. _Don't freak out, Zo. If anything was wrong, you would know about it. Wouldn't I?_ Thank goodness she was pulling into the school parking lot or she would have had an emotional breakdown on the highway. Zoey parked and fixed her hair and make-up and got out of the vehicle to be welcomed by her usual crowd.

Shawn Wilson had had fun in Italy and would have loved to stay if the vengeful Gregory wouldn't have gotten him disqualified. Just because Shawn flirted with the guy's girlfriend, he got mad and told the judges that Shawn bought his artwork from some weird guy that lives in the alley behind the hotel where Shawn and the other contestants were staying. Which was a complete lie, but at least he will get to see Zoey Andrews again sooner than he and she both suspected.

Zoey was shocked. She looked around. There was no one around her. They were all around someone else. From what she saw, the car was black and shiny. She began to step a little closer, but her friends, Valerie Anderson and Alyssa Williams, grabbed her by the arms and dragged toward the front door of the school office.

It wasn't like Shawn didn't appreciate people welcoming him back to school, but he missed Zoey as she was half carried, half dragged into the school. So as soon as Shawn could, he slipped out of the crowd and jogged to the front office. "Excuse me, may I have my class schedule, please?" Shawn heard a familiar female voice say as he rounded the corner. When he saw who it was, his heart skipped a beat, Zoey Andrews. He decided not to let her know he was back just yet. So he put on his dark sunglasses, and walked through the front door. "Is Mrs. Brownings giving you a hard time?" Shawn asked Zoey teasingly. "No we just couldn't find my class schedule." She replied sweetly. He saw a piece of paper under the edge of the desk. He bent over and picked it up. "Is this it?" He questioned. "Zoanna Elizabeth Andrews, yeah I guess it is. And everybody calls me Zoey. Thanks," She said as she read the paper. "Bye." "Bye," He replied. "Can I have my class schedule?" He asked Mrs. Brownings after Zoey left. "Sure, what is your name?" She questioned. "Shawn Wilson." He answered, pulling off his sunglasses. She looked up. "Here you go," She replied. "Now off to class." Shawn hurried to class.

Zoey was on her way to class when she realized that she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. _Who is this guy? Where did he come from? What does he want? Why_ _is he here? _Those were the questions she was solving when she joined her friends. "Zo, who do you have first period?" Valerie asked. "Um, Mrs. Kaskey's science class." She answered without thinking. Her mind was still on the new guy. It was like she knew him already, but didn't remember meeting him. Just then the bell rang, and Zoey ran off to class.

In second period, Mr. Willow's math class, Zoey became suspicious. Usually with a new student the teacher introduces them, but not this one. _I'm going to find out who he is. _Zoey walked out of the classroom and found him at his locker. As she watched, she knew instantly of who he reminded her of, Shawn. Oh, how she missed him. _Two more weeks, just two more weeks and you can see Shawn._ Zoey walked over to him. "Um, excuse me. I think we met earlier, but my name is Zoey Andrews. I would like to welcome you to the senior class of Brooklyn Bay High School. What is your name?' She welcomed. He pulled off his sunglasses. "My name is Shawn Wilson."

Chapter Two

"What! I thought you were in Italy for that art contest. " She replied as she hugged him. "I was, but some idiot got me disqualified, because I flirted with his girlfriend. So he told the judges that I buy my artwork." He explained. "But that's not true. Isn't it?" She questioned. "Of course it is. I don't buy my artwork and you know that." He answered. "I'm sorry. I've been quite off lately. It's this feeling that won't go away. Like something is coming and very soon." She apologized. "Do you think..." He paused and lowered his voice. "vampires are coming?" "I don't know. I told you it's just a feeling. Maybe because I haven't ate today." She lowered her voice also. "And even if they do come, you know that us, werewolves, could take them on and we better get going." She explained, just as she finished her sentence, the bell rang. "You know sometimes I love your psychic abilities, but others I want to strangle you," He replied. "See you at lunch." "See ya." She answered.

Zoey was in third period when the feeling became stronger and more intense. It was a aching throb telling her that what was going to happen was happening now. "Excuse me, Mr. Manson, can I go to the nurse's room, please? My stomach is killing me." She pleaded. "Sure, Zoey, please hurry back. If you don't come back before lunch I'll get someone to take your books." He answered. "Thank you." She said as she slipped out the door.

She opened the door to Mrs. Humblebee's classroom. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Humblebee, but can I please talk to Shawn Wilson quickly, please?" She questioned. "Just make it quick." She replied. Shawn hurried out the door, "Yes ma'am?" He said. "Remember the feeling I told you about earlier?" She interrogated. "Yeah, what about it?" He quoted. "Um, it just got worse, and I can sense some vampires coming toward Brooklyn Bay. Please will you help me?" She explained. "Of course, but what do I tell Mrs, Humblebee?" He asked. "Tell her that I forgot my PMS medicine I your locker and I need it really bad." She concluded. "Your what medicine?" He asked. "I'll explain later, okay. Right now we've got to stop whatever is trying to take over Brooklyn Bay." She reminded him. "Okay, give me a minute or two." He responded. "Just hurry." She said as she pushed him into the classroom.

Shawn was pushed into the classroom. If it wasn't for his amazing reflexes, he would've fell face first in the the doorway. "Um, Mrs. Humblebee, Zoey forgot her PMS medicine in my locker and really needs it. But she doesn't know my combination, so I need to open it for her and very soon." He told her as he heard snickers behind him. "Just hurry." Thank you." He said as he hurried out the door.

"So, Zo, where are these vampires?' He asked. "I don't really know, but I'm following my feeling. It's got me this far, it just might get us all the way. Ready?" She explained. "Ready." He confirmed. "I believe they are in the woods behind the school." She replied. "Okay, let's go." He requested. They rushed to the back door. "Locked." Shawn said as he pushed on the door. "Let's go the other way." They arrived at the other door, and Shawn opened it. _He's being so nice. _She thought as she walked out the door. "Do you want to do it the old way or with our new tools that your dad gave us over the summer?" He questioned. "I guess we could use the weapons Dad gave us until it gets too intense," She answered. "Wait, where are the weapons?" "In the trunk of my car," He replied. "Come with me so you don't trip over your own two feet and hurt yourself." "Fine." She whined. They walked to his car. Shawn unlocked his trunk and got out an old duffel bag. "This bag is my grandfather's, so we have to be careful with this. Okay" He explained.

Zoey saw the hurt in his eyes as she took the bag from him. She knew why he hurt do bad. That's the reason she stayed friends with him so long is to show him that someone actually cares for him. Zoey made a promise to him that she will never tell people why his guy friends would never get to meet his parents and why Shawn would ever be able to explain. Shawn may have been popular and every girl that had a right mind had his picture in their lockers, but Shawn was an orphan. And no, he was not weird, he was actually a good person. But there is one thing Zoey couldn't understand, why and how could parents just drop their child off at the child's grandparents' front door step and never come back for them. Shawn has lived with his grandparents all his seventeen years. But last spring, Shawn's Grandfather Elmer died of a heart attack and Shawn and Grandma Rose have missed him so much. Zoey did too.

"Zo, um, don't mean to interrupt the babbling in your head, but we do have some vampire butt to kick. So can we get going please?" He begged. "How did you..." She began. "Never mind." You see all werewolves have the ability to each others' thoughts and heal quickly, but some of them, like Shawn and Zoey, have special abilities. Zoey is a psychic and Shawn can read a foreign language without studying it. "Zo, you are doing again." Shawn whined. "Sorry, just doing something you never do." She responded. "What is that exactly?" "Thinking," She answered. "And would you get out of my head. You know you don't have to read my thoughts." " Hey, I do think, sometimes. Can we just get going?" He suggested. "Sure and of course you think or you wouldn't have heard my thoughts." She replied. _Drop it._ Came his thought. _Fine._ She replied. They headed toward the woods. They looked around. "I don't see or sense anything. We should separate." She concluded. " I agree." He confirmed. Shawn went further into the woods and Zoey stayed around where they began at. As Shawn got deeper and deeper into the woods, he heard Zoey scream.

Chapter Three

Shawn hurried back to where he came from. "Shawn! Help me! Shawn!" He heard Zoey scream again and again. "Zoey, if you can hear me, I'm on my way." Shawn screamed back. Shawn was almost there when he heard Zoey scream again. He ran faster than he had ever before. _Please don't let her be hurt or worse._ He couldn't finish that thought. As he arrived where he believed she was, all he saw was a pile of snakes. But there was a glimmer of silver. _Zoey's charm bracelet! _Then he saw Zoey's hand, and he pulled until she was up out of the pile enough where she could step out and over the serpents. "Zo, are you okay? Are you hurt? Were you bit? What happened?" He ambushed. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt, and I'm not bit. They just came out of nowhere. I couldn't get them off of me. There were so many of them." She explained. "It's okay," He assured her. "It's going to be okay. Let's get you to lunch." "Fine." She said as Zoey let herself be dragged for the second time that day.

"Shawn, are you really going to force me to eat?" Zoey questioned. "Yes, I am. I need your pretty little head clear, and your stomach full so we can get rid of our little problem before we alert the others." He said as she touched her cheek gently. Zoey began eating her pasta, and making faces after each bite. Shawn laughed. "You are so cute when you...Oh, hi, Valerie and Alyssa." He said. "Hi, Shawn, hi, Zoey." They said at the same time. "Hi, Val, hi, Alyssa. The whole talking at the same time thing is kind of freaking me out." Zoey replied. "Whatever." They said rolling their eyes. "Shawn, what were you saying when they came up and interrupted ?I may add. You said and I quote 'You are so cute when you...' What were you going to say?" She questioned. "I was going to stay that you are so cute when you make faces. Happy I confessed?" He explained. "Yes, and how sweet. And by sweet I mean, ugh! Why can't you two date each other so we can get this whole mushy conversation over with? Don't mean to actually be serious or be selfish, but how long have you actually liked each other ? I know of six or seven years." Valerie complained. "Val, I have already told you the reason. We don't want to date because it will ruin our friendship, and we don't want that." Zoey explained. "Okay, I was just wondering if you two changed your mind." Valerie considered. "Well if you don't mind, Shawn, we have to get to cheerleading practice soon." Alyssa said, eager to escape the awkward conversation. "Anyway Shawn has to go to football practice," Zoey replied. "See ya." "See ya." He called.

Practice was okay, but Zoey couldn't concentrate on the steps because she was thinking how Val might be right. She was thinking of Shawn's dark hair and blue eyes._ Maybe Val is right. Shawn and I could give dating a shot. I don't know. I'll ask him. _"Zoey, please, pay attention to where you are stepping." A snotty girl named Vanessa called. "How about you sit out today." Coach Amerson suggested politely. "Okay." Was all Zoey said.

Shawn couldn't pay attention to football practice. He could only think about how much he loved Zoey's heart and soul, her green eyes, and her long, dark, curly hair. I've made up mind ._ I am going to ask Zoey to go out on a date with me. _Shawn thought as he caught the football heading for his ribs. "Pay attention, Wilson." screamed Coach Manson. "If you want to go to your own world, go sit on the bleachers." "Sorry Coach. I got distracted." Shawn yelled back. "Get back to work everybody. I want a hundred laps around the field by the end of practice. Now!" the coach yelled.

Shawn was tired after running back and forth across the field about a hundred times. His whole body felt sore and numb. All he wanted to do was go home and lie down. He thought he might until he saw Zoey leaned against the hood of his car. "Zo, what are you doing here?" He asked grumpily. "Well Mr. Grumpy I was thinking, if you want to, you can come over to my house and talk about Italy." She explained. "Zo, I am really tired. Can we talk about this some other time?" He questioned. "My dad is off work today. He told me to tell you he wanted to talk to you about something as soon as you got back. So now are you coming?" She pleaded. "I guess for your dad." He replied. "Thank you." She said.

As soon as Zoey pulled into her driveway, she turned around to see if Shawn had followed. He had. Shawn was still there and gave her a weak wink. She got out of her vehicle and knocked down Shawn. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. "It's not your fault. I am the one who walked smooth into the door," He said as Zoey helped him up. "What was that?" "What?" She questioned. "I thought I saw a flicker of something or someone." He said. "Let's go." She said. Shawn rushed inside, all his pain forgotten. "I don't see or sense my dad. I am going to check in his office. You stay up here and check the rooms." She commanded. "Sure." Shawn replied. Zoey headed toward the back of the house. Shawn was in Zoey's room when he heard Zoey scream for the second time that day.

Chapter Four

Shawn hurried to Dr. Andrews' office, and what he saw gave him the creeps. There in the middle of the office was a body, Dr. Andrews' body, drained of blood and life. Blood stains were on the carpet. Shawn stepped a little closer to see the two tiny bite marks on his neck. "When the vampire heard me, he ran off in a blur." Zoey said breaking down into tears. "It's going to be okay, Zo. We are going to find out who did this, and I promise they are going to die," Shawn promised, "Did you see his face? Would you know him if you saw him again?" "Yeah, I would. Can we go somewhere else, please?" She begged. "Of course. Let's go." He replied.

As Shawn and Zoey moved Dr. Andrews' over behind his desk, all Zoey could think about was how much her dad loved her and how much she loved him. He changed her just to keep her alive. If it wasn't for him, she would be under a grave rotting right now.

_When Zoey was twelve she was dying of a very dangerous asthma attack that her father couldn't stop, so he changed her. She was living and breathing, and she appreciated that. That's why whoever killed her father was going to pay._

Shawn felt the absolute same way as Zoey. If it wasn't for Dr. Andrews, Shawn would be dead. Period. Shawn was dying of heart failure, so Dr. Andrews did the only thing he could do to save him, change him, it's not like he went around changing the people he couldn't heal. He just changed the people that mattered the most to hm. And Shawn didn't hold Dr. Andrews for letting his grandfather die. He tried, but he couldn't save him. He was too far gone to save him. So that bloodsucking scum was going to be worse than dead. Shawn was thinking as he pulled into his and Zoey's favorite place, Steve's Place. He got out and opened the door for Zoey and escorted her inside.

Right as Zoey walked in, she saw the jerk who killed her father. "Shawn, that's him in the corner near the dartboard." She whispered. "Okay." Was all he said as he stepped away from Zoey. Zoey saw a glimmer of silver as the vampire pulled out a knife daring Shawn to come closer, but Shawn didn't see it. "No, Shawn! Don't!" She yelled

as the knife was thrown into the air.

Chapter Five

Zoey had to think fast. She jumped and caught the knife heading for Shawn's head in midair, and threw it back at the vampire, pinning his sleeve to the dartboard. Zoey walked over to Shawn. "Are you okay ?" She questioned. "Absolutely fine. A little freaked, but fine. Thanks to you." He answered. Zoey blushed and walked over to the bloodsucking scum.

He murmured something unintelligible. "What did you say?" Zoey asked disgustingly. "I said 'Blood.' He's bleeding. Your friend is bleeding." He replied. Zoey gave him a confused look. "I don't know what you are talking about, I just checked on him. He's absolutely fine." She answered. "Not anymore." He replied as another vampire, by the looks of him, took a steak knife from a local table and stabbed Shawn just below his heart.

"Now you get the picture. We will hurt anyone you care about until you give us what we want." He continued. "What do you want?" Zoey interrogated. "We want the crystal your dad found five years ago in an old house while visiting a patient." He explained. Before Zoey could ask anymore questions, the vampire took the knife out of the dartboard and he and his friend walked out of the door.

"Shawn, are you sure you're okay?" Zoey quizzed. "I'm fine. Look. I'm already healing," He replied as Zoey saw the wound turn into a scratch. Then, it turned into an ugly scar. And finally, it was gone. "All healed." He said laughing. "I'm just freaking out. First, the snakes, then. My dad. And now this." She said waving toward the clear spot where the wound just was. "It's going to be okay. If you want to, you can stay with Grandma Rose and me until your mom and little brother, Trevor, get back from visiting your grandparents in Wyoming." Shawn suggested. "Thanks, but I think I need to be alone to think of something to tell my family about my dad so they won't think I am crazy." Zoey said as she broke down into a silent fit of laughter. Shawn hugged her and led her back to his car. "Zo. I promise it's going to be okay. You've been through enough for one day. Let's get you home."

Shawn pulled into Zoey's driveway. "See you tomorrow." She promised as she got out of the vehicle. "All right, see you then." Shawn replied as she shut the door. Zoey watched as he backed out of the driveway. Then she went inside and wept.

Shawn didn't want to leave Zoey all by her lonesome. But Shawn had to. Shawn lived only a few houses from her. So he made sure there was no unusual supernatural movement, and went inside to tell his grandmother what happened that day.

Shawn didn't see Zoey the next morning during their usual jogging time. And he didn't see her at school either. Shawn was getting worried. So he decided to talk to her friends before he freaked out. "Hi, Alyssa and Val. Have either of you seen or talked to Zoey?" He questioned, "I'm sorry, Shawn. We haven't." They answered at the same time. _Zoey is right. That is freaky._"Okay. Thanks." He said heading for the front door. "Wait, you're going to ditch school?" He heard Alyssa ask, but he was already heading out the door.

Henry didn't mean to kill Dr. Andrews. He was only supposed to take a little blood as a warning for the crystal, but his blood thirst became too strong and he couldn't stop sucking the life out of the old man. Oh, what was he going to tell Rachael? _Speaking of the devil. _He thought thanking the beginning vampires that they couldn't read each others' mind.

"Hi, Rachael." He said. "Cut the chit-chat and tell

me how it went." She yelled as a response. "It went okay." He responded. "What do you mean it went okay?" She asked sharply. "I'm so sorry, Rachael. I know I was only supposed to take a little of David Andrews's blood as a warning, but I accidentally... I'm so sorry." He started. "Spit it out already." She spat out. "I accidentally killed him." He spit out. "What! Henry! Did Antonio do his job right?" She gasped. "Yes, Rachael, he did." He replied. "At least, they know we aren't playing around. We need that crystal and soon, Henry. Do everything you can to get it." She commanded. "Yes ma'am." He confirmed.

Shawn pulled into Zoey's driveway, and saw her car was there. He took the spare key she gave him, and got out of his vehicle. He went inside.

Zoey didn't feel like going to school that day. So she didn't go. If anyone asked her why she wasn't there the previous day, she would just tell them that her dad died. Zoey woke up around dawn, but didn't get out of bed until about ten o'clock. She got up and went to her dad's office. When she walked through the door, her mind to the day before. _Her walking in, seeing the vampire's teeth in her dad's neck. Blood pouring down his neck. Her screaming and the vampire leaving just before Shawn walked through the door._ That's when Zoey blacked out.

Shawn walked in the door of Dr. Andrews's office just in time to catch Zoey from falling to the floor. He set her down gently on the floor. _What made her faint like that? _Then, he saw the answer. There on her arm, just above her elbow, was bite the size of a hockey puck. _I thought she wasn't bit yesterday. But now I see, she was. _He thought as he bit her arm to get the poison out. When he was finished he looked at her. He saw how pale she was, and how the poison had already taking effect. He went into the kitchen, and got her a glass of water. When he came back to the office, he that her skin had returned to its original color, and she started looking like her old self again. Just then her eyes started to flutter. She saw Shawn, and said, "I know what they want."

Chapter Six

"So you mean to tell me, they want a Lopezite crystal your dad found five years ago?" Shawn asked yet again. "Yes, but I don't know where it is. I do know where something is that will tell us just that." She responded as she put her glass in the sink and went on her way to her dad's office. _What is she up to now?_ Shawn noticed he was thinking as he followed her.

Rachael couldn't believe this. Henry actually killed someone! Henry! She was impressed, sort of. _Wait, Henry couldn't kill a fly. So how did he kill Dr. Andrews?_ Then Rachael knew. Whatever Henry thought, Dr. Andrews was not dead. But Rachael was going to make sure he stayed "dead."

As Shawn walked into Dr. Andrews's office, his eyes fell on the photographs on his desk. There was one of his eldest child and son, Johnathon. And there was one of Zoey's oldest sister, Veronica. Then there was a picture of Zoey, and the youngest child, Trevor. The other two pictures were of Mr. and Mrs. Andrews at their twenty – fifth anniversary, and then the other was a picture of Shawn at his first football game. Shawn's eyes stayed locked on that photo for a moment. All the while, he was thinking, _I never knew Dr. Andrews considered me __as his own. _Shawn looked up at Zoey and saw her eyes locked on her dad's face. Then, still with the far away look in her eyes, she murmured, "He's not dead." "Zo, what do you mean 'He's not dead'?" Shawn questioned. "He's not dead." Was the only answer Shawn received before Zoey fainted.

As usual, the vision just came to Zoey. It was confusing. She saw her dad at her graduation. _But he's dead._ She thought as she watched him cheer for her as she received her diploma. _Am I seeing things?_ No, was the answer she received while hugging him. Then she knew.

Zoey's eyes fluttered as she saw Shawn sigh with relief. "Zo, you scared the living daylights out of me. What do you mean 'He's not dead'?" Shawn sighed. Zoey didn't realize she'd spoken the words aloud. Zoey looked at her father, and gave herself a sigh of relief. As she watched, his chest began to moving up and down, breathing. Before Shawn could ask another question, she rushed over to her dad. "Shawn, what I meant was my dad's not dead. He faked it." Zoey explained. "How?" "There's something I need to explain about us, werewolves." came a voice. Then, Zoey looked down, and found

it was her dad's. "We have more abilities than I told you about." Dr. Andrews replied. "Like what?" Zoey quizzed. "Like the ability to fake death." Came his reply.

Chapter Seven

"What do you mean we have the ability to fake death?" Zoey gasped. "We can stop breathing and fall unconscious. It takes a few days or hours to wake up. But it is a good idea for when vampires attack." explained David Andrews. "Why didn't you tell us?" Zoey questioned. "I really don't have an excuse for that. I guessed that you did have a right to know." Dr. Andrews replied. "Is there anything else we need to know" Shawn said. "Yeah, why there are a coven of vampires after us." Dr. Andrews replied. "Exactly, why is that?" Shawn asked. "As you know, I took a crystal that they want, but I had a good reason for taking it." "Why is that?" Zoey quizzed. " I took the necklace as a payment. The patient I had visited was poor, and told me to take it. And she also told me if the vampires complete the a special ritual, all the werewolves will become extinct."

Rachael showed up at the Andrews's house just in time to see movement of three figures._ Dang, I thought that if I got here in time, I could kidnap Dr. Andrews, but I guess that's not the case. But I guess I can start a fight._ She thought as she began out of the woods, and toward the house.

"So that means we can not let them get the crystal at all?" Shawn

questioned. "Yes, we have to guard it with our lives. And yes, Zoey, I will answer your question." David Andrews replied. "Wait, what question?" Shawn quipped. "My question that I was thinking about?" Zoey answered. "Do you want me to announce your question or do you want to?" Dr. Andrews asked. "Dad, I think I will. Okay. Why do Shawn and I have this bond where we don't want to be apart for a long time?" Zoey responded. "Well, the reason for that is because you and Shawn are soulmates." Dr. Andrews answered. "We're what?" Shawn gasped. "Soulmates." he responded to Shawn's question. "Why us? Why not Shawn and someone else or someone else and me" Zoey asked. "I guess that is just the way it was supposed to be. Oh, do you feel that?" David Andrews replied. "No, Dad." She responded. "Zoey, go and get the weapons out of the basement. We have quest, and I don't think they're here for chitchat."

Dr. Andrews said firmly. "Yes, Dad," she confirmed as she left the room.

"Who is it?' Shawn questioned. "Rachael, the leader of the vampire that tried to kill me." He responded. "Oh, okay. Are going to give her special treatment?" Shawn asked. "Yes, get ready." Dr. Andrews said as Zoey walked back in the room. She had a UV ray bow on her back. It had a ultraviolet ray on the tip, and when you shoot an arrow, the arrow would go through it and kill and

bloodsucking menace. In her hands, she had two other bows, three knives, and three bags of extra arrows. As they watched, she took one bag of arrows and strapped them at her waist, and took a knife and stuck it in her boot. "Ready?" She asked as she handed out."Ready." They confirmed. "Remember if we can't scare her off or kill her with the weapons, we have an ability that sure will." Dr. Andrews reminded. "Let's go." Zoey said as she hurried out of the door.

The three werewolves stepped the out on the deck. As they watched, a young woman, about the age of nineteen or twenty stepped out of the woods. But all of them knew she wasn't near that age. This was Rachael and she was here to either kill them or get what she wanted, and she wasn't going to get either one of them. So he reached the deck and started climbing the steps.

"Hello, werewolves, how was your day?" Rachael quizzed. "Fine until you showed up." Zoey answered. "Oh, I see how its going to be." Rachael said as she hissed and pounced. But Zoey was too fast for her. She pulled out an arrow and shot, hitting the vampire in the stomach but not killing her.

_Why isn't she dead? _Zoey thought._ Because she is one of the oldest vampires alive. She can't be killed by UV rays._ Came her dad's reply. _Great. _She replied in her thoughts. Then, Shawn took out his knife, and threw it at Rachael. But it didn't seem to have any effect her. Zoey was about to change, when the vampire hissed and ran away in a blur. "What happened?" Zoey questioned. "I really don't know. I guess that knife hurt her enough to scare her off. But does it really matter? She is gone." Shawn answered. "Not really. Can we go inside?" Zoey asked. "Sure, Zo." Her dad answered as he led them back inside.

Rachael almost had them. But they stupid boy had to throw the dang knife and wound her. She limped to the warehouse. Thank goodness that her and her partners were leaving for Machu Picchu tomorrow morning. She was ready to leave. Then they would come back a month later, and hopefully those mongrels would be ready to hand the crystal over. Now all Rachael needed was a pathetic human's neck to bite. She found a homeless woman looking for shelter, and walked up to her. Then before the woman knew it, Rachael grabbed her, and drained her veins dry.

Chapter Eight

Zoey had the dream the following night. _She was back as a little child, playing with Shawn, faking their marriage. Even then they seemed to be soulmates. He was putting a ring from a candy ball machine on her pinky when her dad came up, and gave her a necklace with a beautiful red stone on it. She wore through elementary and junior high. Then one day she decided to stop __wearing it and put it in her jewelry box, and didn't touch it for four years._ That's when she woke up with a gasp. She knew where the Lopezite crystal was, and it was in her room, on her dresser. She had to find it.

Shawn found Zoey leaned up against his locker, smiling. "What do you want now?" He asked grumpily. "I wanted to show you this." She responded as she held up a single necklace, with a small crystal on it. "What is _this_?" He questioned. "This is the Lopezite crystal that we have been trying to find. Thank goodness we found it first. But then again, I have a feeling that this isn't all of the crystal though" She replied. "Where did you find it? And how did you find it?" He quizzed. "I will have to explain later," She stated. "Okay. Wait! Why will you have to wait to later on?" He responded. "I have to go to class." She answered. "Okay, got to go." He said as she headed for her next class.

Zoey was sitting alone at their table. She was rubbing and turning the pendulum this way and that, looking at the designs on the necklace. She felt an indention in the necklace, so she held it up to the light. She could barely make out an A. _An A. What could that stand for? _Zoey thought. She didn't know of any vampire cults that began with an A. _Maybe Shawn does._ She thought as Shawn walked up and sat down. "Hey, do you know of any vampire cults that begin

with an A?" Zoey asked as Shawn took a bite of his taco. He thought for a moment. "No, I don't think. Why" He answered after he swallowed his bite. "Look." She said as she held the necklace up to the light. "Oh, okay. I could probably find out from the library that your dad's friend owns. What's its name again?" He asked after he swallowed his food. " The Library, Shawn, it is called The Library. Remember he named it that so people would think it was normal. And besides our library is in the back. Just let me know when you go because I want to know what you find out." She reminded him. "Oh,yeah that's right. Okay I will let you know when I go and what I find out." He said after he took and swallowed another bite. Zoey saw and heard Shawn's friends from the football team calling her name, and pointing at Shawn. "Hey, Shawn, I think your friends want you to sit with them." She told him. "Oh, I don't want to leave you alone over here." He responded. "I will be fine. Go ahead and sit with your friends. Enjoy being normal for a few minutes." She replied. "Oh, okay. I will let you know what I find out. See you later." He said as he got up and left her table. _While Shawn is being normal, I am going to try to do the same. _Zoey thought as she got up and went to sit with the cheerleaders.

Henry knew he was in trouble even before Antonio told him that Rachael wanted to see him. He knew it the instant Antonio walked in. Henry didn't know what he did wrong, but what he knew was that he wasn't going to let Rachael punish him for something he didn't do. As he walked into the warehouse, he felt eyes on him. When he turned around, he saw a girl about the age of fifteen or sixteen with light green eyes looking at him. Henry knew that he was good – looking, but he was no model. And this girl was looking at him like he was a god. He knew that he caught attention from people because of his big brown eyes, and his thick, brown hair, but most of the reason of that was because he was a vampire. He didn't know why, but this girl looked at him like he wasn't a monster. She looked at him like he was the most caring being in this world. And he didn't know why he was feeling like this girl belonged to_ him_. She belonged to _him_, and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything hurt her. Henry suddenly understood. This girl was his soulmate. _His_ soulmate. But he had only read about soulmates in Rachael's books from her time. Gosh, she was old. Again he thanked the beginning vamps for not giving them the ability to read each others thoughts. He had never heard about soulmates for anybody. Vampires and werewolves the same. _Maybe everything is changing. _He thought as he walked in and closed the door of the warehouse, forever shutting the door on his soulmate.

Rachael was mad. Obviously he didn't kill the doctor. He only took enough to give a warning. But Henry didn't know that the dang vampires could fake death. But Rachael didn't punish him because it was her fault he didn't know. She had completely let it slip her mind. But she did tell him that they needed to move to Peru for a little while to get out of their radar. Henry hated leaving the girl behind, but if she really was is soulmate, they would meet again one day. Well he sure hoped so.

Zoey had been pacing the floor for about an hour before she decided to text Shawn.

She typed : **where r u?**

He responded : **at the library.**

She replied : **what have u found out?**

He said : **these books say nothing of a vampire cult that stats with an A, so I have idea who they are.**

She replied : **OK we will ask dad.**

He sent : **OK**

Zoey suddenly felt better. Maybe her dad knew of the vampire cult they needed to know about. _Shawn and I will ask Dad when Shawn comes over later. _She thought as she stopped pacing and went outside to practice her cheerleading routine.

Shawn couldn't believe that this library didn't have what he needed. Sam usually had what they needed. _But I guess this time, we aren't dealing with any normal vamps. We are dealing with a __beginning vampire. A vampire that has been around for centuries, __maybe even millenniums. They had to know everything they __needed to know before they could fight and beat these vamps._ Shawn thought as he walked up to the librarians counter. "Did you find everything you needed?" Sam asked as Shawn walked up. "No, not really. Hey, do you know of any vamp cults that begin with an A?" he questioned. "No, I don't think so. Why?" He answered. "Zoey has been threatened. Her dad received a necklace a few years ago from a patient because she was poor. Anyway come to find out, if the vamps complete the ritual of the necklace, all of the werewolves will become extinct. Well, the necklace has an A on it, and we think that it belongs to the vamp cult that is after us." He explained in a hushed whisper. " Oh, okay. If I find anything out, I will let you know." Sam responded as a customer walked up behind Shawn. Shawn turned around and saw a girl with light green eyes, holding a book about soulmates. Shawn just found a way to beat or at least weaken the vamps, without him even knowing it.

Rachael liked Brooklyn, but she had to leave or the werewolves would find them and would weaken them. She was the strongest of the cult, and she knew it. The werewolves would find a way to beat her, she was sure of it. But they would and could easily kill Henry and Antonio. So she was making them leave so she could make them as heartless and strong as she was. Even if it would kill them.

Shawn walked into Zoey's house and felt a wave of nausea pass over him. He sat down as Zoey walked into the room, with her dad shortly behind her. "What's wrong, Shawn?" Dr. Andrews asked as he saw Shawn's face. "I just got really nauseated all of a sudden. I have no idea where it came from." Shawn answered. "You look tired. Maybe you should rest." Dr. Andrews suggested. "Oh, okay. I guess since it is Friday, maybe tomorrow I can come over and discuss this problem of ours." Shawn replied. "That would be great, Shawn. We can figure this out bright and early tomorrow morning. Zoey why don't you drive Shawn home, he doesn't look like he can drive himself." David Andrews responded. "Of course I would love to, Dad. C'mon, Shawn, let's get you home." She said. Shawn didn't argue. He let Zoey help out of the house and into her car.

Shawn knew the instant he walked into his grandmother's house. He was welcomed with her withered hands on his shoulders and the cool breeze of his bedroom door. He heard Zoey tell his grandma that she would help into bed and would let herself out. His grandma didn't argue. She trusted Zoey. He sometimes wondered if she trusted Zoey more than she trusted him. But he usually shrugged it off and said that wasn't possible. He heard the door click, and then felt himself being laid down on his bed. Even half awake, he still felt t he warm touch of Zoey's lips as she kissed him on the forehead. He didn't fall asleep until he heard the click of his bedroom door shut as Zoey left.

Chapter Nine

Dr. Andrews was worried about his daughter and Shawn. He knew they were working themselves way too hard over this. He knew that if they didn't stop these vampires not only would they die, but all of their pack, and probably over a hundred more would too. But if they didn't slow down, they wouldn't make it to their graduation. He had to help them or they would wear themselves out. He did this. He absolutely had to help them, one way or the other.

Shawn woke up at the crack of dawn, and went on his usual jog. He knew that Zoey wouldn't be up at this hour. So he didn't even bother. He jogged about a mile and a half, and started back to his house. By the time he got home, his grandma was up, cooking breakfast. "Grandma, you know you didn't have to do this. I would've fixed me a bowl of cereal or something." He told her. "I wanted to. It isn't everyday that you see your teenager grandson out of the bed before noon." She said laughing. "Grandma, you know you are my favorite person in the world for dealing with me all of these years." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I know I am. Go get cleaned up, so you can eat breakfast." She responded. "Okay." He said as he headed for the bathroom.

After he was showered and halfway dressed, he went into his room to find his shirt. When he found him one, he put it on. He caught a glimpse of the tattoo of the werewolf symbol on his shoulder. He pulled his shirt back up, so he could see the tattoo again. He looked deeply into the mirror. The tattoo was of a werewolf's face as he fought off a vamp. The design was morbid and gory, but it was his pack's symbol, his symbol. Zoey had one too. It was on her hip right above her jean line. He still couldn't believe Zoey and him were soulmates. And then again, he couldn't stop thinking of her. "Shawn, breakfast is ready!" He heard his grandma yell. "Okay, I will be in there in a minute, Grandma." He yelled back. "Okay." He heard her respond. Shawn took one more look into the mirror before he walked out of his bedroom, and into a completely new day.

Zoey felt Shawn's entrance before she heard it or saw it. She was in her jogging sweats, stretching. Shawn stepped out onto the porch wearing his usual jeans and shirt. He looked better than he did last night. He walked off of the deck and came to meet her in the backyard. She saw him stare her up and down, and then he came to rest on her hip. Where her tattoo was. Of course his was covered, so she couldn't show him what it felt like to be stared at. "What are you staring at?" She questioned. "Nothing, just looking at your tattoo." He replied. "Why?" She asked. "Just making sure that yours doesn't have anything special on it mine doesn't." He said, taking his eyes off of her tattoo and meeting her eyes. "What? Of course mine doesn't . Why would you even ask that?" She responded. "Because I was just making sure that we don't have different symbols because of our different powers." He said. "What would make you think that?" She replied. "I don't know. I was just wondering. Hey, do you want to go a couple of rounds?" He asked. "Sure." She answered as he took off his shirt and got even with her. "On the count of three. One, two, three." She said as they pushed and growled at each other. She tackled him to the ground. He rolled over and pinned her wrists to the ground. "Ha!" He exclaimed. "Haha!" She said with sarcasm when she kicked him in between his shoulder blades and rolled out from under him. He growled playfully at her while he was getting up. She took the growl as a warning and she quickly transformed into her beautiful snow white wolf form. Guess it's time for the real fun to start. Shawn thought. He turned himself after a minute. Zoey cocked her head to the side, taunting. Shawn shook his brown and black fur and leaped into the air towards Zo. She counterattacked him, and then he would do the same to her. After a few minutes of this, they heard someone chuckle. They turned to see Dr. Andrews laughing. "What is so funny, Dad?" Zoey asked her father as she quickly transformed to her human form. Shawn followed suit. . "That you two actually believe that you can beat each other. You are both equal in strength and agility. What is wrong with you? You two are pack mates, not opposing packs. Behave yourself, but I'm glad to see you two having fun. Follow me inside" He explained. They did as they were told. As they were going in, Shawn put his arm around Zoey's shoulders and said, "No hard feelings, right?" He questioned. "No hard feelings." She replied as they walked into the house. "So, what happened at the library yesterday?" David Andrews asked as they walked through the door. "Like I told Zoey, absolutely nothing. I looked through all the books at the library. I didn't find anything about a vampire cult the starts with an A." He explained. "That's because that isn't a vampire cult that you two are looking for, it is an ancient family," Dr. Andrews replied. "The ancient family's name is the Adonis. It means beautiful. The family members were all beautiful. The father was a scientist and experimented with darkness and immortality. He finally found a mixture that gave his family immortality. He gave it to them in their sleep. When they awoke they had an awful hunger for blood.

A few days later the people started to go missing. And the people of the town started getting worried. They wouldn't go out of their houses. And then a peasant saw a woman in a dark alley bending over something. He thought the woman was carefully looking over the round for something she might have lost. When he got closer he saw that the woman wasn't looking for something, she was holding something. As he got closer he saw that she was holding a body, with her lips around the other person's neck. He ran as fast as he could to the police station.

When he got there he explained what he saw to the police. He was asked to describe the woman he saw. When the sketch artist finished with his drawing, she showed it to the chief. The chief was surprised to find it was a daughter of Dr. Adonis. That night they went to the Adonis household with all types of weapons. They killed two of the children and and two of Adonis's wives. Adonis took the rest of his children and wives and ran. The town banished them forever and called their species vampires.

The Adonis family moved to a different town and named themselves the Achlys family, which meant mist, darkness. But after a decade or two the townspeople became suspicious of the family because they never seemed to age. The townspeople eventually hunted then down and killed five more of the children and three more of the wives. With only one wife and two children Dr. Adonis ran again. He ran far across the continent and hid in a small town of nomads, so no one would remember them.

He changed the name again to Adapa, which means in ancient Greek myth. They townspeople of both the former towns hunted them down again and killed the wife and one of the children. The only child left fled and hid in an abandoned building in the Indian Empire.

In the next twenty years, an assassin found out the family's history and hunted the surviving two family members down. Dr. Adonis held the assassin off long enough for his daughter to escape, and then he let the assassin kill him. The daughter was never found for decades.

Because she would begin to fit in her surroundings. And every few years she would move before people would get suspicious. She would lead her prey into the woods and only drink a little of their blood until they fainted, and then she would leave.

And who is this only child left of Dr. Adonis? Her name is Rachael. Yes the Rachael that is hunting the necklace down. I think she wants to have the necklace because she has been hunted down and been injured by werewolves for centuries and she finally wants to get rid of them."

Chapter Ten

"I guess that would make sense. She wants to exterminate the ones that hurt her." Zoey said just as Dr. Andrews cell phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it. As he answered it, he walked into his office. Zoey and Shawn heard him shut the phone and walk back into the room. "That was my secretary. They need me at the office. Can you kids handle yourselves for a few hours?" He explained. "Yeah, Dad, we can handle ourselves for a few hours. I'm sure of it." Zoey replied. "Okay, see you two later on." David Andrews responded as he walked out of the door. "Zo, do you want to take a walk?" Shawn asked. "Sure. Why not?" She answered as she grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. "Let's go!" She said as they walked out of the door. A few minutes later, they walked into the woods.

Henry hated to leave Brooklyn Bay, but Rachael was right, if they didn't leave now and go back to South America, they wouldn't be able to defeat the werewolves. They had them in their grasp but they couldn't quite crush them yet. They needed more training, more experience, before they could do such a thing. As they loaded the last box, Henry shook himself from the thoughts of Machu Picchu, and started thinking of the girl with the light green eyes that seemed to tell him that she didn't care what he was or what he has done over the centuries. She loved him and she didn't even know him. And the sad thing is, he loved her back. _Soulmate principle. Soulmate principle. What is that dang soulmate principle? _"Henry, can you bring me that box in my office labeled books. That is very important for Machu Picchu. It has training books in there. Can you please bring them and put them in the truck?"Rachael asked as soon as Henry was going to ask about the soulmate principle. "Sure, Rachael, be right back." Henry answered. Henry walked into her office in the back of the warehouse and grabbed the box off the desk. As he was walking he dropped a book out of the top. As he bent over to grab the book he saw the name. _Soulmate Principle: A Book People Have Wondered About Over The Years by Various Arthurs. _

Henry bent over and put the book in his jacket pocket and brought the box to Rachael and put it in the back of the truck.

Zoey and Shawn wasn't convinced that the vampires were gone for good. They just disappeared for a little while, Shawn couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. But as the saying goes: Life went on for Shawn and Zoey. They still felt awkward around each other because of the soulmate principle. Zoey got a job at Steve's Place being a waiter, trying to earn a little more money for college. Shawn started to work harder in his classes, trying to earn a college scholarship through good grades. On weekends, Shawn would help out his grandmother with her garden, or Dr. Andrews with clues about the vampire clan. Everyday they seemed to get closer and closer to where they went, and why they left, but when they asked a local citizen of the town, the citizen told them they have never seen those people in their lives. Zoey started to have trouble with working, homework, and cheerleading, so she quit the squad. Zoey became more involved in the search for the vampires, but the werewolves still couldn't find their natural enemies. For once in the last few months, the werewolves found a break in their work for a dinner party for Mr. and Mrs. Andrews's wedding anniversary. "This party is fantastic!" a friend of David Andrews told him. "Yeah, it is, my daughter and her friend did everything." He replied. The party was a fun-filled evening full of surprises and conversations. The party ended around 1 or 2 in the morning. Dr. Andrews excused himself during the cleaning to get some sleep before he had to go to work in the morning. Mrs. Andrews followed shortly after for the same reason, that left all the Andrews children and Shawn. "OK, Veronica, would you please pick up all the cups and plates. And, Jonathon, would you help Shawn fold the chairs and tables up. And Trevor and I will fold and put up the table cloths." Zoey instructed the other Andrew children, even though she was one of the youngest children. With a little teamwork, they had it picked and put up in less than thirty minutes. Then Veronica and her husband, Daniel, and Jonathon and his wife, Karen left, also. Trevor went inside because he told Zoey and Shawn he wasn't feeling well. Zoey just thought it was his way of getting out of work. Which only left Shawn and Zoey. "So, that party was interesting, with all the doctors and all. I was afraid that one of them was going to ask to give me a check-up or something. Or one of them shake my hand and discover that my bone structure is thicker and more supportive of my body than any normal human being." Shawn confessed after they left. "Wow, you have studied harder, and look at all of your new vocabulary!" Zoey sarcastically replied. "Yeah, I was afraid of that to. That's why I stayed near Dad, just on case they discovered that. Dad could have told them it was nothing. They must be hallucinating. That's what I love about Dad, he will lie to get us out of uncomfortable situations. I think he is afraid to tell my mom that all her children, except for Trevor, is werewolves. Just imagine her freaking out, and then she finds out you are one too. She would have a freaking cow." Zoey told Shawn. He caught the look of hurt in his best friend's eyes. "What's wrong, Zo? Is there something you aren't telling

me? What are scared about?" He asked almost reading her mind.

"I'm scared that if Mom found out that her oldest children were supernatural freaks, that she wouldn't love us. And she would leave and take Trevor with her. And we would never see her again," she said as she broke down. Shawn hugged her as she was crying. "You aren't a freak. And I bet your mother will love you for you. And find you even more special than you already are. Yes, we are different, but we are helping the world by protecting it from other supernatural forces that just want to wipe the Earth

clean of humans. At least we have a heart," He said, half joking. "Why, is it that you are the only person, other than my dad and your grandma, that make me feel a whole lot better about myself. Even though I don't deserve to be able to live because I am a freak of nature." She replied sniffling, almost back to her normal self. "Because I am your soulmate." He said strongly. "Yeah, but what would Val and Alyssa would think if they found out." She started as she began crying again. "Zo," He started as he caught her gaze and leaned in to touch his lips with hers.

Henry hated this place. It was too cold in the mornings and too hot in the evenings, even in the dark at midnight. He missed New York with all the bright lights and noises. "The city that never sleeps." He murmured under his breath. The Big Apple was completely different than the place he was now. He was at Machu

Picchu or something like that. Rachael picked this place because it was a nice, quiet, spiritual place to help them train without any distractions. No distractions what so ever. No lights, no noises, nothing. It wasn't just quiet, it was too quiet. That wasn't the only thing he missed about New York. He also missed the girl that looked at him like he wasn't a monster, but a normal, innocent human being. He had read half of the book from New York. He was trying to learn everything about this dang principle, so he could understand why the girl with light green eyes seemed to never leave his mind. He took the book out from under his bed and started reading from where he left off. Soon after he fell asleep. He dreamed of the girl with the light green eyes and him in what seemed like paradise. _If only I could be here forever._ He found himself thinking in his dream. Soon Henry would find that his wish would come true.

The moment that Shawn's and Zoey's lips touched, the world seemed to fade away. No vampires, no problems, no worries. After what felt like an hour, their lips parted, and they were back

in the real world. Zoey's tears had dried, and the sun was coming up. "I should probably get back to Grandma's before she freaks." Shawn said after he was used to his surroundings again. "Yeah, I should probably get some sleep before work tomorrow. See you later, Shawn." Zoey replied, still dazed. "See you later, Zo." He said as she started back to her house. He decided to follow her example and go home himself. When he arrived to the front door, he decided to try and sneak in the house so he wouldn't wake his grandmother up. _She needs all the sleep she can get. I don't know what I would do without her. _He thought as he quietly unlocked the door. He slipped inside and turned around to lock the door back. The lock locked too loudly. Shawn froze for a moment and then he heard, "Shawn, is that you? How was the Andrews's anniversary party? How's Zoey?" "Yeah, it's me, Grandma. The party was great. And well Zoey is," He stopped. How was Zoey exactly? When he left, she seemed fine, but Zoey was the kind to hide her emotions from everyone. He decided to tell her what he thought. "She seemed fine when I left. She had another moment. You know, 'What if everyone found out we're aren't exactly normal.' I guess I will go and check on her when she is at work tomorrow. Night, Grandma. See you in the morning, love you." he said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you too, Shawn. Sweet dreams." She replied right before his door shut and his head hit the pillow. His last thought was the way he felt when he kissed Zoey.

Shawn woke with a start. Then he heard his phone ringing. He was just going to ignore it, but then he realized who was calling and he jumped out of the bed. When he answered he knew something was wrong before she even said "Hello, Shawn. I know it's early, but do you mind to come over here. It's Trevor, he's dying. Please." When heard her beg, he practically ran out of the door and down the street. He didn't realize how much he loved Zoey until he heard the sadness in her voice. He hoped this wasn't those bloodsucking vampire scums again. He swore he would tear them limb from limb if he found out they have hurt Zoey in any way. Right then Zoey could have asked him to walk on water and he would have. He was that worried about her. He would have done anything to take the sadness from her. When he finally arrived, he saw that Veronica and Johnathon had turned around and was on the couch on their spouses shoulder crying. All he was thinking was where was Zoey. Then he found her, kneed down beside Trevor's bed, holding his hand, praying practically begging God to let him live. When Shawn walked in, Zoey turned and Shawn opened his arms out to her. Then Dr. Andrews came in with his emergency kit, with his wife right behind him. David Andrews gestured for Shawn to come to him. Shawn gently handed Zoey to her mother, and went over to David. "Trevor is dying from brain cancer. We were unaware of this." He explained to Shawn. Shawn's mouth fell open. He loved Trevor like a little brother. What would it do to Zoey if he died. And then it hit him. "Why don't you change him?" He whispered back. "I thought of that, but I don't want my wife to be here when I do it. I was wondering if you could get Veronica and Johnathon to take her for a drive or a walk to get her out of the house long enough for me to exchange blood with my son." He responded. "Of course, I would do anything you asked." Shawn replied before he walked out of the room as he went to talk to the oldest Andrews children. A few minutes later, they had Mrs. Andrews on her way out of the house. Shawn walked back in the room, where he found Zoey and her father deep in conversation, obviously disagreeing about something. Shawn kept his distance, until Zoey came up with her father not far behind her. "Dad isn't giving Trevor blood," She said. "I am. I can't let my little brother die. And we don't know if Dad's has enough to give to him and be able to live. So I am going to do it. I need a knife, quickly." She instructed. A few seconds went by, and her father came back in with a sterilized knife. Shawn went over and ripped Trevor's PJ shirt open. Zoey walked over and cut a small X on his chest, near his heart. Then she sliced her wrist open, and let the blood drop on the X she had just made. After a short moment , she turned her wrist over and put her other hand over it to put some pressure on it while it healed. Then Dr. Andrews started sewing up Trevor's X on his chest. "It should take a few hours for the blood to take effect." Dr. Andrews said in between stitches. "Shawn, how about we give my dad some privacy with his work?" Zoey asked Shawn. "Of course, he needs his privacy. Let's go to your room." he replied. On the way to Zoey's room, neither one of them said anything. When they arrived, Shawn saw Zoey's cheerleading trophies on a shelf in the far corner of the room. There was her bed, dresser, and closet. On the walls were pictures of Zoey, Valerie, Alyssa, and Shawn from the past summer at the beach. It's funny that in the picture, everything seemed like paradise, but in reality it was the exact opposite. Shawn shook himself mentally just in time to notice that Zoey was staring at him. "What?" He asked. "Why did you kiss me last night?" She answered. "I don't know. You were upset and it just happened, OK?" He replied. "What are we going to do, Shawn? We can't be soulmates. We are uncomfortable with the whole idea. And now this with Trevor. What if he doesn't make the transformation? And then we have no idea where the vampires are. What if they are out there somewhere building up an army, trying to overcome us to receive the crystal? What are we going to do then?" She bombarded Shawn. "Zo, nothing is impossible. We are just going to have to accept the fact that we were meant to be together. And Trevor is going to make it. That was real brave to give him your blood. And even if those bloodsucking scum are out there building an army and becoming stronger, we are stronger. We have also been stronger." He answered. "OK," she said softly. At that moment, Shawn realized Zoey was tired. "Zo, how about you lay down and get some sleep. I will wake you if I find anything out." he suggested. "Sure, but you need just enough sleep that I need, so why don't you lay down, too?" She questioned. "I guess I could," he told her as he fell onto the bed and Zoey laid down beside him. A few minutes later, they both were fast asleep.

Chapter Eleven

Shawn was awoken by a voice begging, "Wake up, Shawn and Zoey, wake up please," Shawn felt Zoey wake up beside him and decided to get up too. When he sat up, he saw Dr. Andrews on Zoey's side of the bed, with tears of joy slowly drying. "Whats up, Dad?" Zoey interrogated. "Trevor has awoken. He is well again!" He exclaimed. "Oh, OK, let's go see him." Zoey said with such excitement that for a moment Shawn thought he felt her emotions building up inside of him. As they walked toward Trevor's bedroom, Shawn found himself glad that little Trevor survived. When they arrived Trevor was sitting up in bed, eating some kind of soup, with a puzzled look on his face. "What happened to me? I thought I was gone for sure, and now I'm leaving and breathing. I feel different somehow. What did you do to heal me?" Trevor began asking as soon as they walked through the door. "OK, Trevor, well we have to have a nice, long talk with your mother," Dr. Andrews answered. The last five words scared Zoey, Shawn could tell. As they made their way toward the living room, Shawn could practically read Zoey's thoughts without trying to. He could tell she was worried about telling her mom that all of her children were werewolves. Dr. Andrews had his wife to sit down in between the Zoey's in-laws on one side of the room, Dr. Andrews sat in a chair across from his wife, Zoey sat in between her older siblings on a couch in the corner of the room, and Trevor sat beside Shawn on the floor. "Honey, we've got to have a talk." David Andrews said with such compassion and kindness. "Sure, what is it?" She answered her husband. "Shawn, Zoey, Veronica, Johnathon and myself need to tell you a secret we have been keeping from you and Trevor for a while. If you don't mind, would you please keep all questions for the end of the story. We will eventually answer them." Dr. Andrews replied. Then he and his three out of four children including Shawn told her the story, the whole story not just part of it. From David Andrews being changed to Trevor being changed.

Henry finished the book. Now he understood why Rachael hid the book from Henry and Antonio. She didn't want them about the soulmate principle, so the didn't know that how protective you are about your soulmate and how your soulmate influences you to do good things. He only wished that all the training could hurry up and end so he could go see the girl with light green eyes again. While he was thinking of her, Rachael came in and watched him staring off into space. "What are you doing?" She said as she interrupted his daydream. "Oh nothing, just thinking. What is it, Rachael?" Henry answered. "I came to tell you to pack your stuff. We are going back to New York. Our training is done. And besides there has been reports from my sources that a sibling of that darn Zoey has died. This would be a good time to _visit_ them." She replied with an menacing grin. "OK, what time are we leaving?" He interrogated. "As soon as sunset comes." She said as she walked out of his room without another word.

Jane Andrews held a expression of shock on her face. She just found out that all of her precious babies were freaks of nature. _No, don't think of them like that. They are still your children. They just are different, special even. _"Wow, and all of you have hidden this from me all this time? OK so I get how Veronica, Johnathon, Zoey, and Shawn have been changed and what caused it, but what happened to Trevor?" She tripped over the words. Her youngest, her baby was one too. "That is one question that we can't answer, Mrs. Andrews. You are going to have to ask Trevor that." She heard Shawn answer. Shawn was like one of her children. Ever since him and Zoey had been practically in diapers. And she just found her that her youngest daughter and him were soulmates. "OK, Trevor, what happened? How did I, we almost lose you? Do you remember anything?" She asked him. "No, not really. All I remember was at the party last night, I was carrying a tray of food around to everybody. Then all of a sudden, the tray was knocked out of my hands, and I felt a piercing pain in the middle of my chest. But I thought that the tray probably fell out of my hands because I wasn't holding onto it firmly enough. And the pain I felt was where the tray had scratched me when it fell. But now I think otherwise." He explained as the memory came to him. "Unbutton your shirt and show us where the pain came from." Dr. Andrews instructed. Jane watched as her son unbutton his pajama top. "There. That is where I remember feeling the pain," He said as he pointed to a spot in the middle of his chest. "Wait a minute. Dad, I don't remember anything except when we were picking everything up last night, I all of a sudden got really tired." Trevor finished. "Caused by lack of blood. Zoey healed you by giving you her blood. And by doing that, she activated the trait of the werwolf that is in your blood." Dr, Andrews explained. Jane winced as the picture in her mind of Zoey giving Trevor her blood. "We have to get Trevor trained as soon as possible." Dr. Andrews said as he recalled the night before. "So a _vampire _almost _killed_ my _baby_! And you are just going to let him go out _there_ and _fight_ the _creature_ that almost _killed him_! Are you _insane_?" Jane exclaimed. "Mom, I want to fight the enemy. You heard Dad, they tried to kill him and we all have to fight our greatest fear sometime. And I was weak before, now I have _this_. This strength that I didn't have before. You've got to let me make my _own_ decisions sometime. And sometimes I may not make the best choice, but that is where I make my _own_ mistakes and learn from them." He explained. Jane was silent for a moment. "OK, you can train as long as you promise me that you will think clearly, don't get distracted, kick some vampire butt for me." She replied. "Of course, Mom. They can't kill me that easy. OK, so when do we start training?" He questioned. "Right now." said David Andrews.

Chapter Twelve

Fighting with Zoey and Shawn wasn't easy. Trevor never thought that his sister would be able to fight this hard but it seemed natural to her, fighting to the death and all. She was fighting like it came easy to her, Trevor couldn't even remember all the fighting moves that he has already been taught. _Block, hit, __block, block, hit, duck, jump. _ Trevor jumped just as Shawn grabbed him and slammed him back onto the ground. Trevor knew that this fighting for your and others' (others as in human) life, but he never thought that it would be this hard. "Trevor, remember, focus. _Focus._ Or that is going to happen, and those bloodsucking _scum_ won't savor your _precious_ life. They will kill you without a second thought. They _hate_ all of us werewolves. They want to _exterminate _all of us." Shawn told Trevor as he gently stood up and gathered himself. Shawn helped Trevor up. "Thanks for the advice. I'll try to remember that." Trevor replied. "Shawn don't be so harsh to him. He is only just a beginner. Be easy on him, please. You don't want him to hate you for the rest of your life." Trevor heard his sister say sweetly. But the look he saw in his sister and Shawn's eyes told the rest of the story. He knew that Zoey and Shawn were soulmates but he never quite understood what it meant until that moment. But he still felt like there was something he didn't understand. He didn't understand why they looked at each other that way, why they understood each other so much. It wasn't gross, it was kind of amazing. Even though Trevor was only a teenager, he understood that he, everybody, had their own soulmate, their own person that belonged to them. He only wished that he could hurry up and find his.

Trevor was finally able to escape from his training session and go for a walk in the woods behind his house. Shawn had been harsh during the training lesson, but Trevor knew that Shawn was only trying to help. If only those vampires would have left him alone, he would have been fine. Trevor knew that Zoey and Shawn had spent hours each night to figure how, when, where, who did this to him. If those bloodsucking scumbags wouldn't have touched him, he could still be a normal boy and wouldn't have to worry about the world of werewolves and vampires. Trevor received a headache for just thinking about what could've been. He decided to change into his new form. _What had Zoey said to do first?_ He asked himself._ Oh yeah 'First step: Just relax. Second: Imagine the transition in your mind. Last: See the world with new eyes. _Trevor started to relax. His shoulders slowly eased up. After Trevor felt the rest of his body relax, he started on the next step. Trevor imagined the transition from a human to a wolf in his head. Trevor then felt his joints crack, his bones stretch, and his muscles scream in pain. He felt fur start to grow. He slowly lifted his hand to his teeth to find long and sharp fangs. Trevor started to scream in pain, but it turned into a growl. He spotted black fur. Trevor found standing on two legs was unbearable, so he fell on all four legs. He started running; he was not sure where he was going or how long he was going to be there. After about twenty minutes of running, he came to a halt maybe three feet away from looked like an abandoned warehouse. To Trevor, the place looked suspicious. Trevor slowly paced to the door. He used his nose to push the door open. As he stepped into the door, the door slammed shut. He spun around to meet a fang-filled grin from Rachael.

Rachael smiled, "Hello, Trevor. It's nice to see you again. Oh, sorry, would you like to be called Trev, Trey, or maybe, possibly, MUTT!" She yelled as he growled. Before Trevor realized it, he was chained to the wall with the strongest metal ever made. The young werewolf let out a grunt of frustration. He pulled and pulled on the chains, but they didn't break free. He soon gave up, shifted forms, and slumped against the wall. Rachael thought,_ I finally have leverage over Zoey. She will give MY necklace that MY father gave to me centuries ago for the safe return of her dear, sweet brother._ Rachael let out a laugh that the only the truly evil would understand.

Zoey was pacing the floor when Shawn arrived. She seemed upset. Shawn had only went out for coffee after a heavy workout to boost them back up. Zoey had insisted on Trevor taking a walk while Shawn was gone. "Where's Trevor?" Shawn asked. "I have no idea. He went for a walk in the woods as I suggested, and he hasn't come back since," Zoey explained. "Let's go look for him or should I say smell for him," Shawn said with a grin that he knew Zoey couldn't resist smiling back to. "OK, but what if we can't find him, Shawn?" Zoey interrogated. "We look and smell harder," He answered. "OK, but I think that you two need more help." Zoey spun around to see it was he older brother who answered for her. Behind him, were Zoey's older sister and father standing smiling. "I guess the whole family's in," Zoey said smiling.

About an half an hour later, Zoey was about ready to give up. The werewolf "pack" couldn't find even a trace of Trevor's scent. They finally decided to split up, and search that way. Zoey could tell that they were all in werewolf form. Their thoughts ran through her head. _ Where is Trevor? Where is he? Where could he have gone? I hope he's OK!_ Zoey turned around to head back the way she came when she was hit with a vision.

She saw cement floor and was chained to a wall. She struggled against the metal, but couldn't break free. On her back, the wall was cold and hard. She heard someone talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then the person stepped up in front of her. She couldn't picture the face anywhere in her mind. Then she knew who it was, Rachael. Rachael was talking about how bad Zoey must want her brother to come and save him. _Wait, I know this place. This is the warehouse that Shawn and I used to hide and hang out when we were younger._

She was thrown out of the vision and back into the forest. Zoey quickly sent a mental message to Shawn and her family explaining to them what was going on and where to follow her to. She took off toward the direction of the warehouse.

As she arrived, she heard Trevor's screams from the outside. She knew that these vamps were brutal, but never this brutal. She heard a _hiss_ and almost screamed out in pain. They were beating him with a whip. Over and over again until he gives them the answers they are looking for. But he doesn't know where the necklace is. She shifted forms and felt around her neck. Relief rushed over her when he hand rested against the necklace._ My way of getting Trev back. _She thought as she slipped into the warehouse through a small crack in the wall, only someone who knew where it was or stumbling across it by chance would be able to get into it. She hid behind boxes in the corner, covered in shadows. She waited until the right moment to show them their new visitor.

Rachael flicked her eyes toward the corner. She could feel something watching her, but she didn't know what it was. She caught Antonio's eyes and nodded toward the corner. He nodded and crept over there. "Now, no more distractions! Where is the necklace? Tell me now!" Rachael commanded as she turned her attention back to the pitiful werewolf, if you could even call him that. He was weak and without the agility and training of the others she had fought over the decades of her existence. Antonio's screams followed by a loud _snap_ brought her attention the corner. What in the world is going on? She thought. She turned her back to the corner and found her useless minion, Henry. He was backed in a corner, huddled behind a box, holding a steal pipe that had broke off from years of use. He won't do any good. I guess I'm going to have to do this for myself. As she turned, she was greeted by a snarling, white wolf. The wolf quickly shifted forms. Rachael was caught off guard. It was no other than Zoey Andrews herself. Just as I predicted. Rachael thought as she recollected herself. "Nice to see you again, Rachael. Next time I come for a visit, you should really clean the place up," Zoey said with a mischievous smile as she flung something, someone on the floor. Rachael gasped when she realized who it was. Antonio.

Chapter Thirteen

Antonio, her second in command, on the floor with a snapped neck. "Why are you here mutt?" Rachael asked the murderer of Antonio. "I'm here for my brother! And let's see, your dear friend here had an equal chance of draining my father and attacking my brother as any other vampire!" Zoey yelled. "He killed your father and he attacked your brother!" Henry yelled from his hiding place. "Shut up, Henry! This does not concern you!" Rachael yelled. "Thank you. And Rachael, what do I have to do to save my dear brother over there from your toxic presence?" Zoey asked with murder in her eyes. "Well it depends on if you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?" Rachael said with her own plans in mind. "Well hurry up. Mutt!" Rachael said, agitated after waiting for Zoey's answer. "Well, I was thinking the hard way, but that's before I really thought about it and I have decided to -" Zoey was cut off as four wolves broke through the walls, one black and brown wolf, _Shawn_, a salt and pepper one, _Jonathon_, a small blonde one,_ Veronica_, and a huge black one with a white crescent on his forehead to mark that he is the alpha, _Dad_. _Perfect, let's kill six wolves with one stone_. Rachael thought as she lunged toward the small one.

Veronica quickly dodged out of the crazy redheads way. The vampire fell on the floor and Veronica landed on top of her, snarling. She saw Zoey dash across the warehouse and try to break Trevor free. She pulled and pulled but couldn't break the metal. Veronica's attention was transferred back to her fight when the vampire stabbed a metal knife in Veronica's side. Veronica managed one final howl of pain and fell over, wounded.

Zoey turned to look at her sister after she heard the howl of pain. She turned toward Henry, and pleaded with her house a way to break these steel bonds. The vampire produced a key out of his back pocket and handed Zoey the key. He whispered something but she couldn't make it out. Zoey found the lock and unlocked it. He brother stood and stretched, enjoying being free. And in a split second, a solid black wolf stood in his place. Zoey quickly changed._ Ready brother?_ She taunted. _Yeah, this is more difficult than the training session huh?_ His thoughts answered. _No, you just are going to have to think faster and react even faster. _She answered back. _Got it!_ He said with such eagerness as he ran out to the fight. Zoey was following him when she was knocked out.

Shawn saw it when it happened. Rachael let the happen reunion happen before she knocked Zoey out cold with a fire extinguisher. Shawn didn't think but attacked. He landed on top of her with teeth showing, surprising the fierce bloodsucker. She fell hard and cracker her head open on the concrete beneath her. Shawn felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Dr. Andrews handing him a sharpened object. Shawn focused on it until he saw what it was. A wooden stake, the only weapon that exists that can kill a vampire.

Zoey was in between unconsciousness and consciousness. She was thinking about what that vampire had said. She looked at his lips, trying to understand him. Was it a secret? A way of killing Rachael? Or harsh words meant to frighten them? Zoey concentrated on his lips. They mouthed _For the love of soulmates everywhere._ He is on our side. Zoey awoke with a start, whispering, "For the love of soulmates everywhere."

Veronica awoke with pain in her side. She was back in human form on floor. She sat up slowly, and then there was Jonathon helping her up. He put her arm around his shoulder to offer he support. She scanned the room, looking for the rest of the pack. She found them surrounding a figure, yelling "Let me go! Let me go!" Rachael, the redheaded vampire with a hate for werewolves.

"Who tied her up?" She finally said when the room stopped spinning. "Trevor thought it was only fair since she tied him up like a criminal, it was only fair we staked her while she was tied up," Jon answered. "I knew there was a reason we were a pack," She responded as she cracked a smile. "Yeah, but we might have a small debate about that," Jon said, sounding way more serious than he did a moment before. "Why?" She questioned. "Ask Zoey." He commanded as they neared the rest of the pack and there sitting on the floor, unharmed, was Henry the Horrible.

"Why isn't he harmed or staked or something?" Veronica shouted, outraged. "Because all he wants is a way of being free and being able to love his soulmate just like we do," Zoey said trying to explain and calm her sister down at the same time. "OK, but as long as he stays his bloodsucking butt away from me!" Veronica said, kind of satisfied. "Thanks and I will," Henry said, speaking up for the first time. "Scram!" Veronica said with a growl. Henry was up and out of the warehouse within seconds. Veronica busted out laughing. Zoey just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Rachael. "Kill me, but please don't let me live another moment without my precious necklace. Please, give back my prized possession, please," Rachael pleaded. "OK," Zoey responded. She removed the necklace from her neck and placed it on Rachael's neck. "Now I can die of happiness. Thanks for giving back the only thing my dad ever gave to me," Rachael said. As Zoey pushed the stake through her heart, Rachael smiled until the light went out of her eyes.

Epilogue

Zoey sat on a nearby log, watching the building burn to the ground. Around her there was three groups, her siblings, Veronica and Jonathon were talking among themselves, her dad and her little brother Trevor were having a bonding moment with Shawn, and then there was Zoey, all by herself. Her thoughts must have reached Shawn, because after a few seconds he started walking over toward her. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Why did you give her the necklace back after all we've been through to keep it safe." Shawn asked after a moment of silence. "I figured she deserved to die in peace. I know she has terrorized my life and attacked my family, but I believe everyone deserves a happy ending." She explained. "Yeah, I agree. Your dad said that if we didn't burn this place down, questions will arise about our world. Even though the fire will raise questions, but not supernatural ones anyway," He responded. "So what's next?" She asked. "We'll know when it gets here. Our journey has only begun." Shawn said. "Yeah, I know but for now, can you please shut up and kiss me?" She asked, smiling. "Yeah, I think that's one command I can complete," He said as he kissed her.

Henry slowed down as he entered town. He ran from the warehouse until he reached town just in case the werewolves decided they didn't want to let him escape. He hid in the alley. _They were nice, I mean they didn't try to kill me like they did... Rachael._ He couldn't think of her without a lump rising in his throat._ I betrayed her for love. But again love is the most powerful emotion. I'm just glad those werewolves didn't stake me, too. They could break me with one movement._ Henry was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't see the girl with green eyes sitting on the fountain in the middle of town. _How did I get here? I must have been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't realize where I was going. _He sat down beside her. He gathered up enough courage to say, "Hi," and almost walked away when she said, "Hi, my name is Deanna, whats yours?" His heart leaped out of his chest at the sound of her voice. "Henry," He managed to say , even though he felt like he had lost his voice. "That's nice. I thought I would never find you, Henry. I've been searching for you my whole life," Henry almost passed out. There she was, this, this human saying she has waited her whole life to meet him when his life was so much longer.. "Me too," He managed to spat out. She flashed him a smile, showing fangs. _She's a vampire, too._ He thought to himself. He smiled, showing her his fangs as well. "Ah, where should we go, Henry?" She asked. "Wherever you want," He responded. "What about Machu Picchu?" She asked. "As long as I'm with you, it's absolutely fine."


End file.
